Transcript: The Lost Track of Doom
Dragon Booster, Episode 10 (Season 1, Episode 10) - The Lost Track of Doom Writer(s): Steve Ball Director: Steve Ball Transcript written out by Elginmanhttps://www.tapatalk.com/groups/dragonbooster/the-lost-track-of-doom-t568.html#p923888 All actions will be in [ ]'s and italics. All inside character actions will just be in [ ]'s. All breaks and such with be in italics and in asterisks, All speakers will be in bolded - - - * Opening Credits * Crew is sitting around a fire in the dragon temple listening to Mortis talking about the race. Mortis: do any of you know the legend of the lost track of doom? Parm: Excuse me did you just use the word…doom? Mortis: Legend has it that the dragon city marathon track you will all be racing on tomorrow has actually build over another ancient track. The lost track of Doom! The strange crew of orange Dragons called The Prophet's would snatch away riders during the marathon, none were ever seen again. Some say they now serve their dragon masters. Parm: chuckles Dragons controlling humans chuckles, they don’t really exist...do they? reaches over and eats Parm’s food & grunts Mortis: Huh, I said it was ledged. Artha: Can we can about the Dragon City marathon tomorrow and not your old ghost stories? Lance: giggles Mortis: Yes of curse, let me tell you the key to the marathon race. It is like the key to you and your dragon, if you can not balance with each other, and with you team mates you will fail. Parm: 500 miles of major obstacles, dangerous speed traps, frightening vertical agility tests , and gruelling gear challenges. Kitt: The team will have to be sharp Lance: Team? Sine when is your girlfriend part of our racing team? Artha: umm… we need her experience, and Wyldfyr’s speed for this race. Kitt: Yeah try not to slow us down too much with that big green roadblock Cyrano. Parm: Huh Kitt: I think your even beginning to look alike too. Parm: We are? No, we are most certainly are not! Lance: Parmon’s got a dragon head. chuckles laughs Parm: Very funny Mortis: Remember you must work together tomorrow. The teams strength does not come from the individual, but when each becomes part of the one! Mortis walks out of sight Lance: When each becomes part of the one. Kitt: I’m not scared. Artha: Ah, me nether, well maybe a little. Parm: A lot. Lance: Track of Dooooooommmm! *BREAK* changes to the starting block for the race, fans cheering in the background, the beeper goes off and gates go down follows the crew as they start the race Kitt: Try not to fall to far behind! Parm: Try not to get to far ahead, you’ll need me and Cyrano soon enough. There are obstacles on this track that only a Bull-Class dragon can bash through. Artha: Ah, hey guys… teamwork remember. Lance: chuckles When each becomes part of the one. chuckles Kitt: Thank you mini Mortis. changes to night further into the race Parm: According to my calculation Artha there is a more directly triangulated vector to the under city leg of this track. Kitt: looks at Artha with puzzlement Artha: A shortcut. Kitt: Ohhhh!? Artha: Lead on parmesan. Parm: This way, and it’s not parmesan, that’s the name of a cheese! watches the crew run through long tunnel till they get to a roadblock Kitt: Nice call…Road to nowhere. Parm: green ramming gear and runs through roadblock After you! walking through rest of tunnel Parm: something to Cyrano and Cyrano look over and roars at Kitt while Parm is laughing Kitt: and then looks at Parm with look of discussed changes to the outside of the end of the tunnel, where they are walking a crossed a bridge like thing Artha: This is the part of the track Mortis was talking about, built over the old track. Lance: The Lost Track of Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom. Doom quieter each time Kitt: Shhh, did you hear that? Parm: I, ah, don’t hear, ah, anything. Kitt: something to Wyldfyr, Wyldfyr Roars at Cyrano Parm: Screams and then looks at Kitt with look of discussed Kitt: Oh gee was that me? Artha: Come on guys this race is serious! in background roars then we see Cain running toward the Penn crew Artha: Cain, you look like you’ve just seen a ghost! Cain: hard Go back, ambush, there’s hundreds of them. Orange dragons, silent riders. RUUNNN! and dragon run off. Parm: The Prophet's. Lance: Let’s get out of here too! Artha: Guys the Dragon Eyes are faking, they want us all to run away scared so they can win the race. Come on, it didn’t work did it? Parm: Ah, yeah well it was vary convincing. down the track we here Moordryd Moordryd: HELP, someone help. Artha: Come on. runs further down the track to find Moordryd hanging from broken piece of track Moordryd: Down here…HELP! Artha: Moordryd Paynn? Moordryd: Just hurry up Penn! Some crazy orange dragons smashed the track, I can’t hold on for long. Artha: You guys wait here. Parm: Be careful Artha. Artha: Crab my hand. and Moordryd grunt as Artha pulls Moordryd up & over the edge Artha: You can ah, you can thank me later. Lance: Can we leave now? Artha: start coming apart In ah…. crew falls everyone screaming Moordryd: How unfortunate, how terribly unfortunate. Laughing *BREAK* back, into the interior of The Prophet's temple crew moans & groans as they and their dragons come to Parm: This is incredible! It predates any track I’ve ever seen. Look at the draconium architecture and the use of temple like support structures. Ah, the track of doom! Propheci: Too bad you wont get out to tell about it! Parm: The legend…It’s true!? Those are the orange dragons… The Prophet's Propheci: Prepare to meet your doom. Artha: No choice boy, we need the dragon booster right now! RELEASE THE DRAGON! DB transformation scene & corny music Booster/Beau fight with Prophet's. Insert roars and fight scene Propheci: Prophet's!…stand down. The Back and Gold Dragon of legend.. Artha/Dragon Booster: And the Dragon Booster. Propheci: Silence, I am not speaking to you human! Artha/Dragon Booster: What? Propheci: That’s right Dragon Booster, it is I the dragon Propheci. I speak through this human, and it is human who serves me. As shall you! Kitt: Unum Propheci: The great Beau returned. Humans have again abused & controlled your kind, racing, battling. Humans should not control you, you can still chose. Artha/Dragon Booster: He has chosen, me, his Dragon Booster, and I don’t control him, we work together. Artha/Dragon Booster: I said silence! Artha/Dragon Booster: We’re a team, we protect each other! Propheci: Yes, of course you do. Just until it really matters, that’s when humans always fail. Fail their dragons and each other. Artha/Dragon Booster: Not all humans, not us! Propheci: We The Prophet's shall be the judge of that, and the track of doom shall be your test. Artha/Dragon Booster: Test? Propheci: Three thousand years ago, The Prophet's helped the original Dragon Booster to stop the Dragon-Human War. It seem humans never learned the lessons he thought, and have abused dragons again. This time we shall not be so helpful! Take these fools to the track of doom. Propheci: to the entrance of The Track of Doom Propheci: Orange dragons, fellow Prophet's, this is indeed a vary special day, for the humans we test include none less then a new Dragon Booster. roar If this Dragon Booster proves unworthy, then indeed all human are unworthy. Artha/Dragon Booster: Ah, no pressure ha? The Prophet's: Doom,. doom. Parm: Doom? The Prophet's: Doom! Parm: Doom? The Prophet's: Doom! Parm: voice Doom? Propheci: Let the test begin! Artha/Dragon Booster: I don’t suppose we could but this off till next week, I’ve got another race. The Prophet's: causing the area in front of the Penn crew to collapse Artha/Dragon Booster: Oh, no……No chose! This way guys. Parm: Run! snorting while trying to keep up Artha/Dragon Booster: Parm! Parm: Ahhhh! Kitt: It’s Cyrano, he can’t keep up, get Lance to safety! Heah. Parm: Legs too short, overdeveloped mussel mass, Green Draconium bone and energy load, no stride! Kitt: No speed! Here! Parm: Your number five thruster gear? But that’s 55 Gig-Dracs of torque! Even for Cyrano’s relative mass and speed and draconium reserve, that gear is too faaaaaassstt…. Artha/Dragon Booster: Was that, no can’t be! Parm: Ahhhhhhahhhhhhahhh..! exit’s track and is standing in room Kitt: I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Bull-Class Dragon go so fast! Parm: Yeah, and nether has Cyrano. Artha/Dragon Booster & Beau: Laughs at Parmon. Kitt: What kind of joke is this, a dead end?! Lance: There. at hole Parm: I can see light, we can climb out! Artha/Dragon Booster: Ah, it looks way to small for our dragons, and I would never leave Beau. Ever! Lance: Me nether. Kitt: Yeah! Parm: Yeah! zooms out to show Propheci standing high above them Propheci: They have refused to abandon there dragons, they have passed the second test. sniffs at the wall and snorts at the wall Lance: What is it? Parm: I don’t know, but Cyrano’s on to something! Artha/Dragon Booster: I feel a slight draft coming in,. Mayby there’s a .. crashes down Artha/Dragon Booster: ..a secret escape route. Lance: Way to go Cyrano. Kitt: Yeah, nice job professor. Lance: Ha those creepy orange dragons thought they could outsmart us. Artha/Dragon Booster: Not this team! Ah, I can’t wait to tell Mortis. Lance: When each becomes.. Everyone: ..part of the one. Everyone: Laughs changes angle to show them entering a room with Bone Marks Lance: Drac! Parm: Look at that! Kitt: Their Beautiful. Artha/Dragon Booster: And there very dangerous, their Bone Marks! Lance: Can I touch one? Artha/Dragon Booster: No one touches anything! We all know what those things can do, they have the sprits of ancient warrior dragons, they can affect your mind. Parm, NO!… Can’t you see there pulling you in?, there taking you over. Parm: But I want it! Artha/Dragon Booster: Parm STOP! Parm: You just want all the power for yourself! Out of my way! Artha/Dragon Booster: Parm NO! & Artha/Dragon Booster grunt when he is tackled by Artha/Dragon Booster Artha/Dragon Booster: Parm, snap out of it. Parm: Ah, ah, what happened? Artha/Dragon Booster: The Bone Marks were pulling you in…Lance STOP! Lance NO! thingies come out of wall just missing Lance’s head Lance, Lance?! Lance: uh, uh. Artha/Dragon Booster: Come on Lance, wake-up. Lance: uh, what happened? Artha/Dragon Booster: Don’t worry bro, your back. & Beau mag Lance & Artha/Dragon Booster back on their saddles Artha/Dragon Booster: Lets get out of here, there maybe more traps. Kitt: We’re back her?! Propheci: And here is where you shall remain for you have failed the Track of Doom. How sad you almost made it out, but you failed where humans always do, in selfish greed; for power. Artha/Dragon Booster: No the Bone Marks tried to overpower us, but it is they that failed. We were sent to leave without them! Propheci: Lies, two of you humans where bent on stealing them, one almost did. Artha/Dragon Booster: He’s just a kid. Propheci: Last chance Beau. Join us or parish! Artha/Dragon Booster: He is with me, and I am with him, we are a team! Propheci:Then so be it. Take them to the pit! changes to the “PIT” with the Penn crew in the pit Propheci: Humans and unworthy dragons, prepare to meet you doom, doom, doom, doom. softer each time very large Prophet comes through door # 1 and does his angry roar thing, every one dances around pit for a bit then the Prophet attracts *BREAK* Artha/Dragon Booster: We can do this guys, team work remember? Propheci: Destroy the Dragon Booster. Penn crew goes around the tacking dragon Artha/Dragon Booster: the large dragon that should slow him down a bit. Kitt: Or make him angrier. Artha/Dragon Booster: He’s gonna mag-blast, get ready guys!…NOW! from large dragon just misses Lance & Fracshun, blowing a big hole in door # 2 Artha/Dragon Booster: Looks like we found an exit. second nasty dragon comes out to play Parm: Ah or maybe not. Propheci: Destroy the Dragon Booster! Booster rushes at the two Prophet's Lance: Artha! Artha/Dragon Booster: HEY! two Prophet's are right on top of him Propheci: You don’t have a chance, the odds are over whelming. mag tosses the dragons far above them and out of the pit Artha/Dragon Booster: I don’t know, looks like a tossup to me! Propheci: All dragons attack! Artha/Dragon Booster: guys that way, the exit, I’ll draw there fire! Kitt: No, we’re a team. Parm: We’re not leaving you . The Prophet's start attacking , Beau starts running around the walls of the pit Artha/Dragon Booster: When each becomes part of the one, release the dragon, Release…The...DRAGON! Booster & Beau merge into one Propheci: Not possible! A dragon and human as one! Destroy him NOW! continue to run around till one of the Prophet's knock Propheci down Propheci: YOU FOOLS!!NOT ME!! ARRRGGGHH!!!!!! a ledge above a lava pit. Artha/Dragon Booster: Beau we got to help Propheci, he’s in trouble! Booster & Beau separate Propheci hold on! We can save you! Propheci: No, stay away, my own can save me! Artha/Dragon Booster: Your own have fled. locks a mag stream onto Propheci Beau’s energy is almost drained! Come on Beau! Guys a little team work here. Kitt: You’ve got it. Give me all you got Wyldfyr. rest of the dragons locks on an his/her own mag stream Artha/Dragon Booster: Ok guys, lets do it! their combined mag energy they pull Propheci back up, Yeah Propheci: It appears we have misjudged you. Today you have shown us that perhaps dragons and humans can work together after all. Orange Forcing Gear form his riders head Reepyr: My name is Reepyr, we gave our self’s to dragon kind long ago fearing they were the only ones fit to rule. You have passed the test, and you may go. But remember.. Propheci: ..the dragon is always watching. changes to the outside of The Prophet's temple on the other side from where they entered, with in sight of the Racing track Parm: We’re, We’re back on the track, and the race is still on. Maybe we can catch up!? Lance: Maybe we can still win it! Artha: As A team. Kitt: Try not to slow us down! Parm: What are you… activates the Thruster gear still on Cyrano Parm: Ahhhhhhhh! and Parm take off like a rocket! *End* Category:Transcripts Category:The Lost Track of Doom